


The Amari Family's and the Cheerful D Agency's Father's Day

by SemimaruNoSeki



Series: The Amari Family and the Cheerful D Agency [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemimaruNoSeki/pseuds/SemimaruNoSeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To my beloved, with all my love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amari Family's and the Cheerful D Agency's Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a little bit late for Father's Day, but here's another lovely story from ゆいこ. (applause) link to her profile here-> http://www.pixiv.net/novel/member.php?id=6694762  
> I hope everyone enjoys this cute story. 
> 
> Disclaimer (from the author): 
> 
> ~An extra to the main story. Ignored the time line, everyone is in Japan. Probably takes place after they took the photograph.  
> ~I wrote down the previous story before I listened to the Drama CD, so Jitsui will still continue to address the agency members with honorifics.  
> ~Doesn’t have BL.  
> ~Very peaceful.  
> ~Emma-chan is just simply getting a lot of attention.  
> ~If you’re too picky on the details, you lose.  
> ~Unlike the anime, Emma doesn’t speak fluently here!  
> Established speech to be like general 2 year olds, so she if she’s talkative, she would speak about two words at a time. (Ex: “Papa, hold me!”)

“We’re back!”  
“We’re home.”

The voices of Emma and Miyoshi sounded through the Greater East Asia Cultural Society.  
By the looks of it, they’ve returned from their errand.  
Amari folded up his paper and listened carefully as their footsteps approached the dining hall.  
The other agency members and Sakuma also halted their activities and turned to the opening door, unable to hide their smiles as they opened their mouths.

 

“Welcome home.”

* * *

 “Come, Emma.”

Amari spread open both arms and called out Emma’s name just as he always did, but Emma held onto Miyoshi’s pants and shook her head.  
Though she had a troubled expression, Emma refused to approach Amari; seeing this, the agency members mockingly went, “Oh?” as they savagely smiled.

“E-Emma…?”

For Amari, who had Emma always stuck close to him, this was the first time she has ever responded to him this way.  
Amari couldn’t hide his bewilderment.  
When he tried to get closer, Emma hid behind Miyoshi.

“Oya, oya?”  
“Could this be the rebellious phase?”

Sandwiched between the infuriating smirks of Kaminaga and Hatano, Amari carefully thought over their words.

“Rebellious phase…”  
“Soon she’ll be saying ‘I don’t want to take a bath with Papa’, right?”  
“‘I want to sleep separately’ is also possible.”  
“Isn’t it ‘Don’t wash your clothes with mine?’”

Tazaki, Odagiri, and Jitsui all dealt consecutive blows.  
When the ever so doting Amari imagined that terrible future, he miserably twisted his usual expression.  
Meanwhile, while observing his classmates, Miyoshi smirked.  
These guys had no clue what was going on.  
Of the situation that Amari’s era had ended and Emma asked him a favor… in other words he was the sole winner here, it’s his overwhelming victory.  
Of course if he exposed this to everyone, they wouldn’t shut up about it, so he decided to only make the biggest victory pose of the century to himself.  
Miyoshi began to chuckle, however he failed to notice the shadow sneaking up from behind until it was too late.

“What happened?”

The one who spoke to Emma, who still hid behind Miyoshi, was Fukumoto.  
He had crouched down to her level so after Emma stared intensely at him, she whispered something into his ear.

“I see. I’ll help.”

When Fukumoto said that, Emma’s distraught expression disappeared and she hugged Fukumoto.  
The agency members all gave him a reproachful look; they might never forget the perfectly smug Fukumoto gave them as he lifted up Emma for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Saturday  
A day off in which he was supposed leisurely spend his time with Emma.  
After Sakuma and Amari were chased out of the dining hall, the latter didn’t try to hide his dissatisfaction.

“I don’t understand.”  
“I don’t understand your attitude right now.”  
“Since I’m banished from the dining hall like Sakuma-san, it makes me wonder how much Emma hates me, wouldn’t that also make you feel like you want to die?”  
“....I would very much like to punch you for that.”  
“It’s bad for her education so please don’t use violence.”

Seeing Amari in such a pitiful state, even Sakuma felt drained.  
Ha…. Amari bowed his head with a heavy sigh.

“.....As expected, it must because I’m not her real parent.”

This man with the nearly vanishing voice wasn’t the usual Amari.  
It wasn’t like he had no worries when he took charge of Emma.  
He wondered if someone like him, who never raised a child, could become a parent.  
If he could properly raise her without letting her feel lonely.  
He continued to think this even now.  
If Emma really is avoiding him in this case… of course he had options left at hand, but he still had to think of the worst possible scenario.  
Amari slumped in thought, Sakuma patted him on the back in an attempt to cheer him up.

“You are without a doubt her father.”  
“Sakuma-san…”  
“Besides you bound by a far closer tie than blood.”  
“And what is that?”  
“Infinite love.”

Sakuma said it with such earnest eyes and unhesitant confidence that Amari broke out of his stupor and heartedly laughed.  
He laughed so hard that his stomach hurt, it was a grand scene to behold.

“Sa-sakuma-san, that was so cheesy…!”

The tears that spilled out from the corners of his eyes were no longer the color of sorrow.  
He felt relieved, just a little.

* * *

With Amari and Sakuma chased out of the dining hall, only Emma and the rest of the agency members remained.  
The one who broke the silence between the agency members and Fukumoto, still carrying Emma, was Miyoshi, who didn’t even try to hide his vexation.

“So? What’s the meaning of this, Fukumoto.”  
“Tomorrow is Sunday.”  
“And what about it?”  
“So what day is it tomorrow?”

After that question, everyone gasped.  
Knowing they understood the circumstances, Fukumoto turned the corners of his lips up into a grin.

“Let’s begin the strategy meeting.”

* * *

“Papa, wake up~!”

The usual morning.  
Woken up by Emma, Amari rubbed his heavy eyelids and got up.

“Morning!”  
“Good morning, Emma.”  
“Papa.”  
It seems Emma was in a good mood today.  
She brightly smiled and pulled his arm.

“Date!”  
“Eh?”  
“Date with Emma!”

Amari could hardly believe his ears.  
For the time being, all his sleepiness was blown away.

* * *

Afterwards everything remained a blur before he and Emma went out for their date.  
The image of the agency members grinning at him remained imprinted into his mind.  
Was this an ill-natured surprise? That sort of suspicion crawled up his neck.  
It wasn’t the D Agency’s creed to not guarantee any surprises.  
Just what was going on… he worried before calling out to Emma, who carried out a large basket.

“I’ll hold that, little lady.”  
“No.”

Emma was normally well-behaved, but she also had a slightly stubborn side.  
At times like these, if he couldn’t persuade her his words, she wouldn’t readily consent.  
He worriedly pondered over it, before it suddenly dawned him.  
What, it’s that simple?  
Amari crouched down to her level.

“Emma. In dates, the men would hold the lady’s baggage.”  
“....”  
“See here? I have two hands. If I hold your stuff in my left hand, my right hand remains free. Do you know this hand is for?”  
“?”

Emma tilted her head as he took the basket with his left hand, he then reached out his right hand.

“To hold hands.”

With a wink, he then took Emma’s hand.  
Like handling a precious and fragile object, he gently but firmly grasped her tiny hand so that they wouldn’t separate.  
Returning his grip with a squeeze, Emma happily smiled.

* * *

Emma went all this way to invite him on a date, so he took her on a little excursion.  
When she seemed to get tired from walking, it was close to noon, so they decided to have their lunch on the bench.  
Nestled inside the basket Fukumoto provided for them were drinks and lunch boxes.  
He heard that Emma helped making the lunch box, so he’s been been looking forward to it all morning.  
Emma had left her small lunch box on her lap and was staring intensely at his face. By the looks of it, she couldn’t help but be curious of his reaction to the lunch box she made.  
No matter what was inside, Amari was already delighted that Emma made something just for him. That why in order to ease her fears, he gave her a small smile and place a hand over the lunch box’s cover.

Clack.

After popping off the lid, he found the letters “papa” and “love” and an onigiri in the shape of his face. It seems she made the letters out of cut nori. Though the shape was a little distorted, it told him how much work she had put into it; Amari welled up with an unbearable emotion.

“Father’s Day.”

Emma hesitantly opened her mouth.

“Papa, happy?”

When Emma worriedly gazed at him with wavering eyes, Amari connected all the pieces together.  
The reason why she avoided him yesterday was to consolidate the other agency members about Father’s Day.  
The reason why she was stubbornly adamant about holding the basket herself was to keep the surprise from him.  
Until Emma told him, Amari didn’t notice today was Father’s Day.  
Never did he possibly believe that he, who unexpectedly became a father after a case, would receive this sort of surprise. He never imagined that he was even regarded in this way.

“Emma.”

Voice trembling with emotion, he gently called to his beloved daughter.  
He moved the lunch box to the side and tightly embraced that tiny body.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Once it became 10 o'clock, Amari carried Emma up to the bedroom.  
As soon as they left, the dining hall immediately lost all brilliance.

Excluding the Amari family, everyone including Sakuma all gathered up in the dining hall and began their nightly annual meeting.

“I knew this already, but… Emma is absolutely adorable.”  
“We know.”

Everyone unhesitantly agreed to Miyoshi’s remark.

“To think that she avoid Amari in order to consult us for Father’s Day; there has got to be a limit for being so admirable.”  
“That’s so true.”

Hatano strongly approved.

“When she came to me for assistance instead of Amari, I seriously believed my era had arrived. I would like to tell my past self to watch his back.”  
“Serves you right.”

Depressed, Miyoshi pressed his forehead behind his clasped hands, Kaminaga cheerfully laughed at him. Miyoshi displeasing frowned and continued his complaint.

“In any case, Fukumoto aren’t you being unfair? You’ve been with Emma since the beginning. It’s time you go on a mission overseas.”  
“Such a difference from your usual conduct.”  
“But my conduct is always good, isn’t it!?”  
“I don’t want to hear that from you...”  
“Sakuma-san, stay out of this.”

The dining hall enlivened from this worthless conversation.

“Anyway, I’m glad Emma-chan’s surprise turned out well.”  
“Yes, indeed.”  
“Thanks to Miyoshi’s horrible advice like, ‘Amari will satisfied if Emma is just there for him’, we had a lot of trouble.”  
“Well I wasn’t wrong.”  
“You weren’t wrong, but that wasn't the point.”

Jitsui and Odagiri nodded with gentle expressions at the side while Tazaki replied, resting his cheek into the palm of his hand.

“If only our surprise turns out the same way.”  
“Well, I’m sure our intentions will surely go through him?”  
“I can’t imagine what his reaction will be like.”  
“Me neither.”

As they continued their meeting this way, the night advanced on.

* * *

When Yuuki returned to his room, it was just before the date began to change.  
Left on top of his desk was something that wasn’t previously there when he left.  
A bouquet of seven sunflowers.  
Picking up the bouquet, Yuuki let out a brief laugh.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of Sunflowers・・・ “Admiration” “I only see you in my eyes.” “Idolize”
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thank you ゆいこ for allowing me to translate this!


End file.
